Walls
His three Walls, named after the three daughters of Ymir, the Founder. Wall Maria. Wall Rose. Wall Sina. These Walls, both shield and spear...are made of what must be millions of Colossal Titans Willy Tybur to Miss Cheerlie's Class Stats Name Walls 壁 Kabe '' Territory Paradis Island Status Destroyed Notable inhabitants * Subjects of Ymir * Ackerman clan * Asian clan * Ponies * Griffins Overview The '''Walls' (壁 Kabe?) were three large structures located on Paradis Island that guarded the remnants of Eldia.23 They were built by the 145th King of Eldia, Karl Fritz, a century ago using countless Colossal Titans.1 They stalled the other nations from attacking Eldia, under the false threat that the King would unleash the Titans inside upon the world if they did so.45 The Walls crumbled about a century later when Eren Yeager used to the power of the Founding Titan to free the Titans within. Description The Walls reach about 50 meters in height from base to summit and are incredibly strong in substance.1 However, the Female Titan was able to damage one of them when she attempted to climb over it.2 The distance from Wall Maria to Wall Rose is said to be about 100 km, the distance from Wall Rose to Wall Sina is about 130 km, and the radius of Wall Sina is about 250 km.3 Assuming the Walls to be perfect circles, this would make the total perimeter of Wall Maria to be around 3,016 km with the total area inside the Walls being 723,822 km². The Walls are too long to be guarded in their entirety. The tops of the Walls are lined with cannons, which can fire on approaching Titans, even though they are not particularly effective due to the Titan's regeneration abilities.1 To account for this, each one has four towns on their periphery known as "districts." As Titans are drawn towards large concentrations of people, humanity can focus its defenses at these districts and not the rest of the Wall. The districts are considered the worst and least desirable places to live, as they are at greater risk of a Titan invasion.4 Few people know about the Titans within the Walls.5 The Scout Regiment learned of their existence when the Female Titan damaged the surface of Wall Sina, exposing the face of a huge Titan. Pastor Nick, a foremost member of a cult which considers the Walls to be holy, knew of the Titans within them, but would reveal no more under the interrogation of Hange Zoë.5 It is unknown how commonplace this knowledge is within the Order of the Walls. History One hundred and seven years ago, it was said that humans were brought to the brink of extinction at the hands of the Titans "almost overnight." In response to this, the survivors made huge Walls to protect their last stronghold.16 In reality, however, King Karl Fritz decided to end the Great Titan War and the infighting within the Eldian Empire by withdrawing to Paradis Island, taking as many of his people with him as he could. He then enclosed them within three concentric Walls,17 which would be named after Ymir Fritz's three daughters; Sina, Rose, and Maria.1 After Marley started sending Pure Titans to the island,1819 the Eldians inside were taught that they are the last of humanity who built the Walls to escape the Titans.20 In an attempt to isolate his people and create a peaceful utopia for them as long as possible, Karl Fritz told the world that any attempt to attack the Walls would result him unleashing millions of Colossal Titans to flatten the earth.2122 Then, to ensure the Founding Titan would never be used for war, he made a vow to renounce it, and his will was passed down to all his descendants.23 Fritz realized that this would leave his people defenseless, but decided that if Marley wished to exterminate all Eldians, they should accept it because of how grave the Eldian Empire's crimes against the world had been. But until that day, he wished for his people to have a paradise without conflict. Story The Fall of Shiganshina arc In 845, Shiganshina District is the first district to fall when Wall Maria is breached, leading to a massive slaughter and prompting humanity to abandon the entire perimeter and the remaining cities along the Wall as they attempt to consolidate their losses. After the fall of Wall Maria, the survivors take refuge in Wall Rose. Struggle for Trost arc A massive campaign to retake Wall Maria is launched with nearly 250,000 conscripted soldiers to fight alongside the Survey Corps. This campaign was, in actuality, a means of population control to alleviate the food shortages caused by the massive influx of refugees. The campaign ends in disaster and sees the near-total annihilation of the army. Despite its failure, the massive loss of life had alleviated the food shortages and ultimately helped the people within the Walls.26 Five years after that, Trost District is breached, though it ultimately survives due to the intervention of Eren Yeager, while also ensuring the local population's survival. Assault on Stohess arc Some time later, Wall Sina and Stohess District are heavily damaged when Eren battles the Female Titan. At this time, the Titans within the Walls are discovered. Clash of the Titans arc On the same day, the population of the small village of Ragako is overtaken by Titans. The Uprising arc After the military overthrows the Royal Government,31 a Titan twice the size of the Colossal Titan appears and causes major damages to Orvud District.32 Discovering the Truth and Equestria After the successful coup d'état, the Survey Corps returns to Shiganshina District and successfully seals the hole in Wall Maria. Attack on Canterlot arc While searching for Grogar, and the Villians, Armin recalls the Titans in the walls, and informs the others to search the Cliffs Flight of the Crusaders arc Willy Tybur tells Miss Cheerlie's class how the Walls we're created Civil War arc When Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo are blamed for a crime they didn't commit, Twilight Sparkle decieds that in order to protect them from the angry mob, they hide in the underground city located within Wall Sina. Raid on Manehatten arc Not Long after becoming Allies with both the Warriors, and Equestria the Walls make contact with Hizuru and the Anti-Marleyan Volunteers, who assist them in matters such as intelligence gathering, and infrastructure development. Marleyan POWs are also captured and forced to aid Equestria in the battle against Grogar effort.37 A plan is developed such that the Walls would spend the next fifty years modernizing, all while keeping the threat of "The Rumbling" as a deterrent to foreign aggression. War for Equestria arc Following the contact of Zeke, Twilight, and Eren, the Walls begin to crumble. Eren is able to awaken the Titans lying dormant within Shiganshina District's Walls - revealing an army of Wall Titans. Names and Other Information Other Meida The Science of Attack on Titan In Rikao Yanagita's analysis of the Attack on Titan manga, an estimation of the amount of Wall Titans residing within the Walls is given. Using the dimensions given in Attack on Titan: Before the Fall, Rikao estimates that, if the Wall Titans are all approximately 45 meters in height with a proportional 13-meter shoulder width with all Titans lined up shoulder to shoulder, there are approximately 246,000 Colossus Titans within Wall Maria and a total of 585,000 Titans within all three Walls combined.46 This conflicts with information given much later in the manga in Chapter 86, in which King Fritz's ultimatum given to Marley states that he would unleash the "tens of millions of Titans that sleep inside the Walls" if war was declared against Eldia.47 It is unknown whether the King's claim was accurate to the Wall Titans' numbers or was hyperbole. Trivia * Titans primarily target the southern region, even before the loss of Wall Maria. As such, they are considered the most dangerous and least desirable places to live in.48 * The northern districts are considered the most desirable regions, due to minimal Titan activity. However, the weather is brutally cold and makes life for residents very difficult. Hajime Isayama suggested they may have hot springs to make up for the harsh weather.4849 * Isayama has described the northern region as relatively cold, rarely exceeding 30° C even on the hottest summer days.50 * "Rose" was East Germany's secret codename for the plan to build the Berlin Wall.51 * In the early draft of Chapter 1 presented by Isayama to the editors of the Weekly Shōnen Magazine, Wall Maria and Wall Rose were switched, so Wall Rose was the outermost Wall breached by the Colossal Titan, and Wall Maria was the second outermost Wall to where the survivors retreated